Midnight Kiss
by hollywar
Summary: 11:45pm. The clock on the dash of Wen's fathers truck read. His foot that was already heavy on the petal, pushed ever so slightly more.


**A/N - This is my first Lemonade Mouth story, and it might seem a little off. But I'm open to suggestions and comments, so leave a review or PM me! I hope you all enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Midnight Kiss**

It was New Years Eve. About eleven o'clock that morning, when Stella Yamada had called the band in for a meeting; a very important one on her account. She sat, reclined on one of her parents many La-Z-Boy chairs scattered around various rooms of the house. Legs sprawled upwards, hardly resting on the back of the chair, head hanging easily where the legs were supposed to fall. Typical Stella fashion, she was looking at the clock on the wall; impatient.

She was almost about ready to ring up everyone again this morning, when Wen stumbled his was into her house, running only twenty minutes late. And he was the first one there? Oh, was everyone going to pay for this.

Olivia quickly followed in after Wen, nothing that surprised Stella anymore. They had been an item since they had preformed at Madison Square Garden. Not to mention the embarrassing revealing they had of them actually being a couple at the interview that took place only days after performing.

Quite hilarious, if you asked Stella.

"Guys?" The teen who had called the meeting asked, looking at the shy blond, then the lanky redhead with a disapproving look. She didn't explain herself any further, only glancing at the clock, proving her point of being twenty minutes late.

If there was anything in this world that Stella, enjoyed; it was being right.

"It's a Sunday, Stella. Some people do things on Sundays," Wen tried to explain both of their ways out of the looks they were getting from their band mate, with to what seemed, as no avail.

At that moment, a very flustered Charlie walked into the room. Wen gave him a mental cheers as Stella's attention was turned from Olivia and himself.

"Charlie?" She questioned, her arms flailing out with a questioning shake of her head. It was obvious she was getting frustrated with the whole situation, and Olivia started taking out her music sheets; wanting to stay away from the fumes Stella was giving off. Wen wasn't long taking her cue, unpacking his keyboard.

"Sorry Stells, my brother-"

"We're late, we know!" Charlie was cut off by an out of wind Mo, with a slightly less winded Scott.

Stella crossed her arms. Her eyes becoming mere slits. "You guys better all have good reasons."

The five band members looked at the lead guitarist sheepishly. Sweating a little in their own ways. Shrugging, Mo held up a large paper bag, that looked quite heavy. "We brought lemonade?"

Everyone watched as if they were waiting for Stella to blow up, like a ticking time bomb would, until she smiled with her hands on her hips. "Well, I guess you're all lucky."

The lemonade was passed around to everyone in cans, faces puckered in the first taste of the bitter-sweet drink; and then things got down to business.

"So," Stella started, looking at the faces of her band mates, that had become Lemonade Mouth. They had been successful so far; and they were only starting. "A company called me up today, and offered us a gig for tonight."

Everyone's expressions were mixed. Wen looked pleased, Olivia looked as if she might hurl, Charlie had his brows crinkled together, Mo seemed to be thinking every aspect through, and Scott had a confused stare towards her.

The responses all came at once, "That's great - I think I'm going to be sick - How? - Who called you, and where at? - We got asked for a gig on New Years?"

The band, with the exception of Stella and Olivia, were in an almost physical battle quickly. Words were being shouted around the room so fast, that no one could really make heads or tails of anything.

"Guys," Stella shouted, deaf ears put to her. "_Guys_!"

The band stopped, and looked up at her as if she were the one who made all the decisions. "I declined."

Everyone sighed a breath of relief, and Olivia actually gained some colour in her face. Except Wen. He looked at them as if they had three heads, and were breathing fire.

"You _what_?"

"I assumed no one wanted to play tonight; seeing as it was on such short notice. And we all had plans to go out anyways," Stella explained, watching heads nod in agreement.

"Are you crazy?" Wen asked everyone, standing up. "We've worked so hard to perform, and now we _decline_ an offer?"

"It's not like we have anything ready," Charlie stated, agreeing with Stella.

"Plus, we all _did_ have plans to go out tonight," Mo offered as well, with Scott nodding his head with her.

Quietly, as if not to upset anyone, Olivia put her two cents in. "It _is_ kind of last minute."

The shock on Wen's face was still present, and he knew it. He just couldn't figure these people out. They had wrote songs, they practiced for hours, and they put everything they had into this band. The concept wasn't hard; you get a gig, you take it. Especially if they were a new band like themselves, looking for publicity. What was wrong with these people?

"Look Wen," Stella offered, "I want to perform more than anyone. But we aren't prepared for something so big."

Everyone nodded, except Wen, and went along with their business to get ready for their night of partying.

…

Olivia and Wen were sitting on her porch swing at her Gram's house, watching the stars quietly. Wen was still ticked, Olivia got that; she understood where he was coming from. But she was starting to find the silence was killing her.

"Come on Wen, we'll have other chances to play."

He looked at her, as if seeing her for the first time. Although he spoke softly, it had an edge of anger to it. "That's not the point. We need all the gigs we can get."

She nodded, obviously upset. Wen looked over at her; all dressed up. Her normally curled hair was straightened, looking like fields of golden thread. Her face was porcelain, cheeks the colour of a soft pink rose. He was mad, but he couldn't completely shun his beautiful inside and out, girlfriend.

"I'm not mad at you, Liv," he comforted her, meaning it, without the anger edge to his voice. "I'm just frustrated, is all."

"I know," she agreed, seeming to understand. He put an arm around her shoulders, and instantly felt her body melt into his; or it could have been the other way around. But when he was with Olivia, everything seemed to melt away, and they were the only people in the world, with no problems.

"Yo, Gifford, let's go!" Scott yelled from his van, everyone piled in except Olivia and himself.

Olivia looked over at Wen as the van pulled up with their friends, and band mates. "You're really not going?"

"You go, have fun. I don't want to go out tonight, really," he answered, looking at her disappointed features, but only seeing the band in the van. They should be playing tonight; furthering their name. Instead here they were, ready to party until twelve o'clock to celebrate a new year. Didn't they know that what you do bringing in the new year, is what will happen all year? Well, if they were going to go out and party, then let them have it. He was going to bring in the new year with being productive. He hugged the blond beside him, kissing her cheek, then let her go with a small smile.

"Bye, Wen," Olivia said, climbing into the back of the van.

…

11:45pm

The clock on the dash of Wen's fathers truck read.

Why had he been so _stupid_? He had been so caught up in being upset about the lost gig, that he had forgotten that he had a girlfriend that he loved unconditionally, and a group of friends he loved hanging out with, almost as much.

He just hoped it wasn't too late, and Olivia hadn't conned him as the worst boyfriend in the world; because right now, he felt like it. How could he have sent her off to a party by herself? On New Years, none the less. What about the midnight kiss?

His foot that was already heavy on the petal, pushed ever so slightly more.

…

The whole flat on the apartment was filled with teenagers, illegal booze, and she assumed a lot more than just alcohol was floating around. In every which way, people seemed to be having the best time of their lives, but she couldn't bring herself to join in.

She sat herself on one of the many coaches, and tried her hardest not to cry. She understood he was upset over Stella declining the gig before she had asked everyone; she understood more than anyone that Wen wanted to play. But she couldn't help herself from wishing he was there.

…

11:50pm

Ha! He had finally pulled into the parking lot of the hotel the party was being thrown at. He made no time in killing the engine in his truck, and running to the entrance of the building.

He could hear the music at the top of the building when he entered, greeting a very tired, and cranky receptionist.

"Here's my invitation," he spoke un a hurried voice, gasping for breath. Wen knew he wasn't the perfect athlete, but had no idea he had gotten this out of shape. Maybe he was going to have to take Charlie and Scott up on their gym invitations more often.

The receptionist looked at him sceptically. "Aren't you a little late?"

…

"Come on Olivia," Stella pulled her friend up off the coach. What was with her and having to be a therapist today. "Wen's a great guy; he just has his moments."

Despite her best efforts, she had to wipe a tear away from her eye. "I know, I just wish he was here."

"Oh cheer up," Stella encouraged her, "He'll clue in to the mistake he made, and somehow make it up to you."

She had to chuckle, and let her friend take her into the party. That was one thing she could be sure of.

…

11:55pm

After another five painstakingly slow minutes convincing the receptionist that he had received a legit invitation for the party, he ran to the elevator. Clicking the button what seemed to be several times, panic started to settle in. He had _five_ minutes left! What was taking the elevator so long?

After another few seconds of being oblivious to his surroundings, Wen looked at the door of the silver door. '_OUT OF SERVICE_'.

Well, he figured this was only payback from sending Olivia off to the party by herself, and strode quickly to the door that was labelled 'stairs'.

…

Mo and Scott were cuddled closely on their spot on one of the coaches the band had picked as their own, and Stella sat down closely to Charlie; only becoming close in the last few weeks.

Olivia felt very awkward, and upset that she had came in the first place. Maybe it was her fault. Maybe she should have stayed home with Wen, where they could have at least been together.

Shaking her head, she fixated her eyes on the large screen television on the wall, watching the special of the fireworks somewhere in the country; feeling thousands of miles away from the one she loved.

…

11:57pm

Wen all but collapsed on a wall when he finished running up what seemed to be the umpteenth set of stairs. Breathing hard, not believing the time on his watch, he found it in himself to push forward.

Who would have thought to have a party on the twelfth floor of a hotel, with the elevator out of order? That was just cruel and odd in so many ways.

…

Olivia looked up to the ceiling, waiting for the canopy of glitter, streamers, and confetti to fall from the bags that were attached to strings. The final countdown had began, and everyone was officially coupled up with the person they were going to share their midnight kiss with.

It took all Olivia had to not run out of there at that very second.

…

11:59pm

Wen, breathing far past hard, pushed open the door to the suite the party was being held at, only to hear people screaming, and music playing. People bustled around, and he almost knocked one poor guy off his feet.

But he was on a mission.

"3..." The whole crowd could be heard yelling.

He spotted her, almost as if she had this glow around her that only he could see. She looked beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful; if he had any breath left to be taken.

"2..."

Olivia looked up to the open door, and they connected eyes. The moment's surprise was quickly overtaken in one swift emotion of pure happiness, and she stood up. She started to almost run to meet him halfway.

"1..."

They were so close that he could almost touch her. Without breaking eye contact, Wen's hands cupped her face, and her arms flew around his neck. Her eyes were questioning, and he was still breathing hard, but that could wait.

Their lips connected in the most passionate, yet gentle kiss either one of them had ever experienced in their lifetimes.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

What seemed to go on forever, he finally had to separate their lips, aware not being able to breathe. He gasped in a few breaths, maintaining eye contact with her, almost swimming in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I messed up, Liv," he whispered. He didn't think that she would have heard him, with all the racket that was surrounding the couple. But she did. And she responded by pulling him closer to her.

"Well, I love you, Wen."

He smiled and shook his head at how forgiving and just amazing she really was. He took no time in bringing their lips back together; unaware of their friends exchanging money on the bets they made.

**A/N - So, for any of you people who watch the OC, it might ring a bell, because it is quite similar to a scene in the first season. It WAS intended, and I already claimed that I own nothing. I just added my own twist. Thanks for reading, and leave a review!**


End file.
